Por una amiga
by Jek-red08
Summary: Lo que empieza mal termina peor. Momoko cumple años Kaoru y Miyako quieren hacer algo especial por ella ¿saldran bien las cosas?


**Lo que empieza mal seguramente terminara peor**

* * *

-Feliz cumpleaños Momoko- se dijo a mi misma, miro el reloj en su muñeca 12:07

Siendo sincera era el peor cumpleaños. Cumplía 17 y nadie se le había acercado a saludar.

Ni siquiera sus mejores amigas; Miyako y Kaoru

Al parecer todos se habían olvidado de que era su cumpleaños

Bueno no todos

Princesa la había saludado

Pero en realidad no lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque ella lo había dicho en voz alta y Princesa la escucho "feliz cumpleaños perdedora"

Al menos algo era algo ¿No?

¿Dónde se habían metido sus amigas?

No las había visto en todo el día y parecían no querer darle ninguna señal de vida

* * *

Kaoru estaba feliz; hoy era el cumpleaños de su amiga Momoko

Estaba pensando que ese día iba a ser fantástico y nada lo arruinaría

Sabía que Miyako estaba asustada por el hecho de que le había dicho que ella cocinaría el pastel; tal vez pensó que algo podría salir mal; pero ella le dijo que no se preocupara

Después de todo ¿que podría salir mal? Solo iba a cocinarle un pastel a su amiga por su cumpleaños, no podría ser tan difícil

Sonrió confiada mientras dejaba los ingredientes sobre la mesa

* * *

-bien ya tengo el regalo y las guirnaldas y los globos- hablo feliz Miyako mientras caminaba con unas cuantas bolsas en las manos- espero que le esté yendo bien a Kaoru- dijo preocupada

Kaoru le había insistido tanto en que quería preparar ella el pastel de Momoko que no pudo negarse; además que sabía que era muy importante hacer eso para su amiga

-pero miren a quien nos encontramos- escucho una voz bastante familiar, miro a su lado encontrándose con los Rowdyruff Boys

-hola chicos- saludo amigable como siempre; ya hace dos años los chicos habían dejado de causar liso- ¿Qué hace?-

-nada aquí aburridos- hablo Brick con una sonrisa maliciosa

-sin nada que hacer- dijo Butch mirando las bolsas que llevaba la chica

-y con ganas de fastidiar a alguien- hablo esta vez Boomer con una sonrisa

-o ya veo- dijo Miyako nerviosa, justo en ese momento no estaba para las bromas de los chicos, necesitaba conseguir lo que le faltaba; he ir a casa de Kaoru- bueno tengo que irme adiós- se despidió y siguió caminando; los chicos la siguieron

Sabía que no podía librarse de ellos tan fácilmente y menos cuando ellos la habían elegido como blanco para sus bromas del día

* * *

Se podía apreciar que la cocina era un desastre, con harina esparcida por todos lados; cascaras de huevos en el suelo, comida colgando de los aparadores, ventanas y paredes

-bien veamos- hablo Kaoru quien tenía puesto un delantal y miraba lo que parecía ser un libro de cocina, demás que tenía un poco de masa en la cara y harina en su cabello- joder esto es más difícil- hablo soltando un suspiro

Tomo un cuchillo y comenzó a picar unas frutas

Lo admitiría ella no sabía ni preparar un simple huevo; la vez que lo intento había hecho un desastre

Además de la vez que quiso prepararse un chocolate caliente, había colocado el recipiente sobre la cocina y había encendido la hornalla; pero se fue a mirar un poco de tele y se había olvidado por completo de su chocolate; casi incendiaba la cocina y con ella la casa entera

Sintió una punzada en su mano, al mirar se percató de que se había cortado y todo por andar vagando en sus pensamientos

Contuvo un quejido; fue al fregadero y abrió la llave dejando que el agua se llevara el líquido carmín con ella

Quería preparar un pastel o algo comestible para el cumpleaños de Momoko

Su amiga era la razón por la cual estaba tratando de hacer lo imposible; cocinar

Todo mundo sabía que Kaoru + cocina= incendio

Pero a ella no le importó eso al momento que decidió hacerle un pastel a su amiga

Y lo haría aunque la vida se le fuera en ello

Y tal vez eso fuera a suceder muy pronto ya que del horno comenzó a salir un humo negro indicándole que su pastel se estaba quemando

-¡NO PUEDE SER!- grito abriendo la puerta del horno y sacando el recipiente que ya se encontraba bastante quemado-¡DIABLOS!- volvió a gritar soltando la torta ya que a había tomado con las manos sin colocarse nada y se había quemado; nuevamente metió sus manos bajo el agua

* * *

-¡VASTA!- grito Miyako bastante harta al pareces; los chicos no habían dejado de hacerle bromas pesadas; ahora se encontraba mojada y llena de lodo ¿Por qué? Los chicos habían hecho que callera a una fuente y luego le arrojaron tierra

Al menos las bolsas seguían intactas; pero ahora se encontraban en las manos de los chicos

-¿piensas hacer una fiesta?- pregunto Butch husmeando en las bolsas; estaba sacando todo y arrojándolo por todos lados

-espera Butch no- trataba de quitarle las cosas la rubia pero le era imposible, Boomer y Butch estaban arrojando y rompiéndolo todo; miro a Brick quien tenía una gran caja de color blanco con una cinta roja

-¿que será esto?- pregunto abriéndolo y sacando un vestido color rojo- esto es de chica-

-a ver- dijo Butch tratando de quitárselo pero al cincharlo lo rompió- oh se rompió- dijo mirando a la rubia que lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos

* * *

-¿dónde está la salsa de frutilla?- decía Kaoru buscando en los estantes- ¿Salsa de frutilla? ¡AQUÍ!- grito tomando un frasco de un color rojo que en realidad era salsa picante y echándoselo a su quemadísimo pastel

-veamos como sabe- dijo probándolo- ¡AGUA! ¡AGUA!- grito abriendo la puerta del refrigerador y tomando una jarra de agua, bebiendo directamente de ella, no se molestaria en tomar un baso, se la zampo de un zape a la boca en un estilo bestia-caníbal

-¡UN TONTO PASTEL NO VA A GANARME!- grito tomando un nuevo recipiente y un batidor y comenzando a preparar un nuevo pastel; o no, no se dejaría vencer tan fácil por una cosa tan simple como preparar un pastel

* * *

-¡MIREN LO QUE HAN HECHO ESTUPIDOS!- grito fuera de si Miyako- ¡IDIOTAS IMBÉCILES DESCEREBRADOS!-

Los chicos se habían quedado en silencio; nunca habían escuchado a Miyako gritar una grosería, al parecer la habían hecho enojar enserio

Miyako había explotado

-¿SABEN LO QUE ME COSTO HACER ESE VESTIDO? ¡ERA UN REGALO!- siguió gritando- ¡VOY A MATARLOS!-

* * *

Momoko caminaba con la cabeza baja, ya eran las 17: 38 y no había visto a sus amigas en todo el día, nadie había recordado su cumpleaños

De tanto caminar llego a casa de Kaoru y decidió ver si se encontraba, por lo que golpeo la puerta pero noto que estaba abierta y entro

Encanto a Kaoru en la cocina junto con Miyako, con un gorrito de cumpleaños en sus cabezas y sobre la masa un pastel; hecho por ellas en el estado que se encontraban, cubierto de glaseado y con una vela encima

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MOMOKO!- dijeron sonriendo mientras le daban un abraso a su amiga

Para Momoko ese fue el mejor abraso que sus amigas alguna vez le hayan dado

* * *

**Se preguntaran ¿Qué paso con los chicos? Pues digamos que nunca más volverán a tomar a Miyako como su blanco para alguna broma ajaj**

**Sé que no es muy de Miyako insultar o algo por el estilo pero me la imagine así y me pareció muy divertido **

**¿Qué les pareció la historia?**

**¿Merece algún Reviews?**


End file.
